Zraak Dominance
PAGE STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION Pronounced: ZR-AE-K Homeworld: Joulka Alliance: Dominion Language: Zraakizi Translator: Zraakizi Translation Description The Zraak are a race of hot-blooded reptilians a with very brutal natural instincts and a rotten reputation amongst the galaxy. They are generally portrayed as "evil" by religious or otherwise peaceful creatures. The Zraak are from birth, a very dominant race that spreads in population like wildfire. Such was the reason for the Populous Crisis. Biology Appearance The Zraak take the appearance of tall reptilian creatures with thick black scales and many spikes and plates along their backs. Zraak have heads with a plentiful amount of these plates and horns that curve back behind their head. Most horns are about 2 feet long. Their eyes are usually reddish. Some are known to have yellow or amber eyes. A rare case is pinkish, but still very possible. Zraak have a snout with two slit-like nostrils and mouths equipped with fangs approximately two inches long in length. Zraak also have black claws that can be at various lengths. Scales are usually black in color, with flushes of red throughout, especially around the neck, face, stomach, and palms of hands/pads of feet. Zraak are naturally muscular, benefitting them in extreme situations. During emergencies, their adrenaline will begin to react with a chemical in their abdomen that produces an emergency supply of muscularity, by producing temporary extra tissue from proteins stored within the body. Diet Zraak are primarily carnivorous, but are capable of adapting during extreme situations. But the entrance effects may cause them to be sick an not properly digest the food. Zraak usually consume large amounts of meat daily, as strength is extremely valuable in Zraak social systems. Many Zraak often drink blood as a beverage. There is a chemical within Zraak brains that causes then to have deep cravings for blood substances. The Zraak digestive system is capable of extracting a protein from blood other species cannot. This protein is called Gymetnium. It often improves Zraak muscularity, but also increases the amount of testosterone within it, often causing the organism to be very aggressive in nature. Blood can also be addictive to Zraak. With too much intake, it forms a disease called Blosemia. Blosemia affects the Bnothynda---the organ if the Zraak body that processes proteins. Too much Glynetnium can potentially overwhelm it and cause damage. Usually Blosemia leads to the Bnothynda stopping and possible death. Natural Abilities Zraak are much faster than most creatures, having their massive muscularity. But they do move more sluggishly in cold weather. Zraak also have quick reflexes and are capable of climbing some walls and vertical surfaces. This depends on many things though. The weight and strength of the Zraak, the clothing of the Zraak, the slope itself, and anything forcing against the Zraak. Zraak have intensified senses. Their sense of smell is famous across the galaxy, being able to smell even the tiniest of things so far away. Their sense of sight is also impressive, as they have more optic nerves than most organisms. They also have good hearing due to the fact that they have four eardrums. Two in each ear. Though the ears themselves are barely visible and mere holes in the head. Their sense of taste is not however, as good as their other senses. This is often why aliens will remark, "the Zraak will eat anything". The Zraak taste little, and to them all that matters is getting stronger. Reproduction Both male and female Zraak are born with internal reproductive organs. The males have those organs cases in a special sack called the uliticlatum, which keep them extremely cooled. Zraak are not bound by the same laws of mating as humans. Zraak have no marriage, but instead have a type of pair-up called "Chysola". In this concept, neither Zraak are obligated to any certain relationship demands and are capable of courting with other Zraak. History The Zraak first appeared on the planet Joulka, a world that was often used by pirates or trading, smuggling, and resting purposes. There was a large pirate skirmish on Joulka, eventually ending in one of the ships exploding. Nuclear radiation seeped and was able to reach life cells within the environment. The cells were stimulated and developed. After the course of many millenniums, the cells had evolved into being known as the early Zraak. A long course of evolution took place for the Zraak. During this time Joulka went through many drastic changes. The Ysulbna Age ended in 559 after Mount Koreigonus erupted and turned most of central Joulka into barren wastelands. After a few years what remained of the volcano reacted and destroyed much more. About this time the Zraak had just made their beginning as an intelligent species. The Zraak had begun a civilization just after the Second Eruption, at the center of the destruction itself. They started tribes just within the inner part of the aftermath of the barren wastelands. It was ideal because most other creatures did not come near these parts of Joulka. But it meant they would have to send hunting parties long distances to get food and bring back water. Luckily Zraak can go long amounts of time without either of the two. Eventually a Bolgora migration swept through the tribe and forced them to expand east towards the volcano itself. After several years if construction, they'd finally had a very large city built around the extinct volcano. Much of the city itself was underground, allowing the surfaced magma to course through into underground chambers and tunnels and allow for the Zraak to have heated places to go to. For many years the Zraak relied on weapons they constructed of wood and stone, but as time progressed, they soon discovered how to forge new creations. The Rebellion of 3,450 Eventually after Emperor Nayex rose to power in the year of 3,449, there was a great famine spreading in the city of Anistar. Nayex proposed that they search for faraway food sources. However, when none were found, Nayex retracted the law against eating fellow Zraak. Cannibalism was legal. Zraak civilians mainly took it as a last resort and accepted it. But when Nayex arrested and killed many civilians and had them fed to soldiers and his officials, many Zraak became infuriated with this and many were executed and eaten for speaking out against Nayex. Soon after another Bolgora movement, the walls of the city were greatly damaged. Many civilians, in fear of more Bolgora attacks, attempted to flee the city. Nayex commanded his soldiers to kill anyone who attempts to leave, as they needed the food. After this, Mimei Nin, a soldier, protested against Nayex's rule. He in return was executed before the people. Simply to strike fear into the hearts of the people, Nayex gathered seventy of the city's most well-known people and killed them before multitudes of people. Hundreds watched as Nayex burnt the Seventy in a pit of flames. The next weeks, Zraak civilians began meeting in private. They soon plotted to overthrow Nayex and his rule. Eventually riots and massive protests began. Soldiers came through and slashed at as many civilians as they could, but were no match for the huge crowds of starving people. The civilians then began to eat the soldiers as Nayex watched from his balcony. Two days later, Nayex's family was killed and eaten by civilians. At that point, Nayex began sending soldiers to wipe out much of the population and in reward would get to eat them. To avoid the huge crowds taking them down, soldiers shot flaming arrows from their towers and outposts in the city. However brave ones went down in carriages and threw flaming logs into the houses. Some catapult-like devices called Vinodags threw heaps of burning coals at houses. This devastated hundreds and killed many. That same night there was another rebellion. But not from the civilians. Many of the soldiers rebelled. They opened the gates to Nayex's capital palace and went inside, ruining much of it. Nayex's royal guard was overthrown and Nayex himself was killed and eaten by the civilians. Famine Ends Soon after Nayex's downfall, Zraak found a migration of creatures called Foulmoki. The migration was so large, it was capable of feeding the populous for several years. This was enough time for them to find new food sources. The Dorgoth Debacle Another race of creatures called the Dorgoth had risen far off in the west and were discovered just after the death of King Nayex and the crowning of King Collis. After the Dorgoth kingdoms were destroyed by a massive joulkaquake, they migrated to new lands, eventually trying to take lands from the Zraak. After a series of battles, Collis offered a meeting with the Dorgoth King, King Malacis. Collis and Malacis met and tried to settle things. However Collis was not willing to give up his land to Malacis. In return, Malacis attacked him but was soon taken down by Collis' guards. The Dorgoth King was then captured and taken to Anistar. There he was imprisoned and tortured as punishment. But soon Dorgoth forces attacked the walls of Anistar and took them down, eventually sweeping through the city and rescuing Malacis. By the time the Dorgoth were making their escape, an enormous winged creature called a Snethi had stumbled upon the situation and attacked for lust of fresh meat. Many Dorgoth were killed. Malacis was then killed by a Zraak soldier named Jirkan Vouldma. The Snethi went on to attacking Anistar. It obliterated the city defended, only to be out down by a massive boulder flung at it by the Vinodags. The remaining Dorgoth fled to their camps in the mountains. About a month later, returning with more forces. The Zraak took them down however and destroyed each of them. Afterwards they sent a large horde to attack the camps in the mountains, ending in the slaughter of each Dorgoth. The Rise of Dotri Amadel Dotri, a Zraak philosopher soon rose to popular favor in the year of 12,345. Dotri had been born in Anistar and grew up teaching many of his ideas and concepts to many. He soon became a public spokesmen, giving speeches and gaining followers. Unlike most philosophers, his ideas were very violent and aggressive. They usually had the idea of taking action. Eventually many riots began in Anistar, eventually causing King Higlin to practically beg for them to stop. Many of Dotri's ideas make up the common morals and qualms of Zraak kind today. They were usually radicalist ideas and notions, but they did have the inexplicable law of obeying a high cause. Dotri stated in one of his speeches: "We are only who we make ourselves. And what we make ourselves will shape Zraak-kind. The people today will not realize what is wrong with the world. It is our time to take action and show them how to run a world. We must act, we must take back the world which is in ruins. Together, united, we will rise from the ashes." Dotri was eventually assassinated by Higlin's Hunters. After it was discovered, the public lit Higlin's palace on fire and trapped him inside. Eventually they had to rebuild it. The Third Age Begins In the years to come, many new inventions were discovered, the Zraak improving by extremes. Zraak scientists soon surfaced and began the Study of Everything. In this research, they inspected everything they could. It went on for twenty years, resulting in hundreds of inventions created. Anistar itself began to expand and spread across the globe, which was growing more and more barren. Three other volcanoes had erupted on Joulka. The first to go was Mount Sabiwl, which let off a chain reaction with Mount Goebna and Mount Nounta. This spread over hundreds of miles and destroyed much of the land, turning it into molten wastelands. A surge from the core had also pushed magma up closer to tenge surface years later. After the end of a slow process, much of the magma seeped onto the surface and destroyed what was left of Joulka's nature. The remaining creatures soon adapted to the incredibly hot temperatures. The Zraak were the most happy with the change. The animals that were left quickly adapted to living in molten wastelands. Many of them were capable of digesting certain minerals, which also increase their population. It allowed the Zraak to have larger supplies of food. Within a few years, the Zraak had spread over many more hundreds of miles. Their cities were large and often frightening to set foot in. By this time, Lord Tymusis had risen to power. Tymusis shaped much of the modern world through his methods of culture he imposed on the public. He created many standards as to how Zraak should act and think. Tymusis soon evolved the modern idea of morality even further than Dotri had, but also steered it in several alternate directions. Eventually Tymusis had fashioned an image of what he considered perfection out of Anistar. The Idol Decimation Tymusis soon found the concept of religion to be, in his eyes, a disgraceful thing. He soon outlawed all practice of all religion. His soldiers began burning idol churches and smashing sacred statues. Institutions dedicated to their various deities and beings were shut down. Anyone who broke this new law was burnt in giant pits. Eventually the Zraak began to accept this and since then have not been known to practice a single religion. Tymusis eventually died of unknown causes, found dead in his throne room. Industrialization The age of industry unfolded first with the invention of the Weaver, a device that fashions clothes from Grekk silk. Soon came the concept of dye and coloring and quickly afterwards the invention of projectile weaponry. Twenty years passed. Hundreds of life-improving device were created. Eventually the mobile transporter, a large wooden craft with wheels, was formed. It moved by wired mechanisms inside. Eventually this improved and evolved into a hovercraft, hundreds of years later. The Discovery of Energy Pogna Luthi, a female Zraak scientist, soon unveiled a hidden power within the world. She was able to discover the power of electricity and energy and all its forms. Luthi then used these ideas to influence new technology that was created. Technology kept improving as time passed, eventually, when the Fourth Age began, technology had become extremely advanced. Despite this, things were growing worse on Joulka. The Population Crisis At about 29,832, Joulka was covered in Zraak. Since the Zraak are such a quickly populating species, they filled the world up much quicker than a usual race. Room was running out and running out fast. There were many large riots and fights in the street where killers would fight over the food in stores. Chaos was everywhere in the streets. At this time, it was the reign of the weak Emperor Omlin. Omlin hid in his palace and wanted nothing to do with the riots, simply telling the soldiers to take care of it. The soldiers were forced to gun down millions. About this time, researchers had finished their ongoing building of spaceships. Once the first were launched, more were created. After planets were discovered that could support Zraak life, billions of civilians migrated to those planets with large transport ships that were created. This began their story through space. Space Warfare Upon meeting other races it became apparent to them that space warfare was greatly needed. Nuclear energy research continued as did large experiments focusing on building large weaponry for ships and creating armor to defend themselves from enemy attacks. Eventually the Zraak had created efficient and effective weaponry and armor and eventually the discovery of the lasers had proton laser had come along, as well as the discover of the assembling of plasma particles use to inflict damage. Eventually it proved useful against hostile races. The Age of Alteration The First Trial Zraak scientist, Doctor Vrode Zgrozra began a revolutionary era in the year of 44,948. After hostile races were discovered and the military began to prove weak, Zgrozra came up with a solution. He began experimenting on Zraak, eventually making vast discoveries on what he could do with the organism. He altered them and eventually split them into an entirely new subspecies. He produced the Aquazraak, which are aquatic, water-breathing variants of Zraak. Aquazraak are bred specifically for military purposes. The Noctuzraak also came from this: large nocturnal Zraak with far faster reflexes, better agility and flexibility, and much faster speed. Other variants were smaller and had less intelligence, mainly used as war hounds and the like. Creature that came from this were the Battle Beasts, the Kimolo, and the Skriik. All three are simple forms of monsters used in battles. This all took place during a group of years called the First Trial. The Second Trial The biggest accomplishment during the Second Trial, was the creation of the Draak. The Draak are far more cunning than regular Zraak because of a chemical in their brains that causes pleasure when try commit foul deeds. It becomes addictive and can even do harm to their bodies. The most common defect is a disorder called Mislonis, where the Draak's mind can process only negative emotions. This causes them to be very dangerous to be around. Draak are also colored differently than Zraak. Instead of black and red scales, they have black and indigo scales. Their eyes are, unlike Zraak eyes, usually in the color range of blue to purple. Draak are also more hunchbacked than Zraak and sometimes move more quickly by using all four limps to push the ground past them. The Second Trial ended as soon as a Draak named Lochin killed over half of Nymeina Base research team and attempted to kill Dr. Zgrozra himself. Lochin was quickly stopped. Zgrozra however, did not allow them to kill him for the sake of further research. He remains in a powerfully protected prison cell. The Final Trial The Third Trial was the most horrific. As studies revealed more secrets, the research team created new monstrosities. A monster that rose from Zgrozra's own mind was an immensely powerful version of a Zraak, often referred to as an Eraak. Usually, no two Eraak are alike. Eraak however, often possess enormous amounts of strength. Their armored scales are usually immune to most cuts and bullets and lasers for that matter. It usually takes a lot to break through an Eraak's scales. The Final Trial ended with the rise of these Eraak. However, even after all of these ages, more variants identical to those made in the past Trials are created and respected greatly among Zraak society and culture for their massive strength they possess. The Loccalian War After entering the galaxy, it was no little matter of time before the Zraak were introduced to the Loccalians, dominant creatures that ruled most of the known galaxy. They often enslaved races and destroyed entire empires. At the time, they were locked in a war with the Nexar that had lasted 1,000 years, but only recently had taken up so much of the galaxy. The Zraak were immediately met with threats and demands for tribute to the Loccalians. The Zraak, not in favor of this, denied everything. The Loccalians clashed with the Zraak, but were unable to take their planets due to the massive amount of Zraak and how brutally well trained in combat they were. Eventually the Loccalians made a deal with the current emperor, Lord Omlin. The agreement was that the war would stop if the Zraak paid with five hundred slaves. Omlin did not agree with this. The war continued. However three months later, Omlin was found to be dead in the courtyard, having his head missing and was never recovered. The Dominion After the Fall of Locce, which ended the Loccalian War, the Zraak quickly recovered from their losses and joined the Galactic Coalition. The Galactic Coalition was an alliance of peacekeeping races devoted to stopping large disasters. However the Zraak soon found it unfitting for them and were often mistreated for their brutality. Soon, a Jadel named Kradus Kryle rose. Having spoken to the Zraak about these events, he was able to convince them to help him in an uprising. Soon the Coaltion was destroyed and all its remnants submitted to Kradus' rule. The Zraak became the primary race of a new alliance called the Dominion, which soon rose to be one of the most powerful coalitions in the galaxy. The Confederate War As soon as the Dominion rose to power, other races quickly banded together to make a move against them. The Third Arm Confederacy (TAC), a coalition of the Jorro'kil Free Absolute, the Dranzoot Sovereignty, the Betaroid Empire, and the Zolan Theocracy of Perfection, quickly rose to power. Their endeavor against the Dominion was very strong. The two major races in the equation, the Jorro'kil and the Dranzoot, took on most of the damage in the war. Eventually this led to the destruction of the Grudge, a heavily armored Dominion space station, and the deaths of billions of soldiers. Eventually the Dominion itself was devastated and destroyed. The Zraak falling out and its remnants shrinking back to their own worlds. The shards of the Dominion that remained begged a mercy from the TAC. This was granted to them, the Leprol, a smaller but more intelligent Dominion race, quickly took control over the coalition. They turned the Dominion into a trading federation called the New Dominion. The New Dominion The New Dominion, ran by the Leprol, did not have good outcome from their new economic interest. Other empires were not willing to trade with them, due to their foul history. This caused major economic issues for Dominion races, eventually leading to many planetary crisis. However soon a race known as the Varmal were willing to trade and caused a major uplift in the economic rift. The New Dominion also began to trade with various coalitions of pirates and quickly became an economic success. This success however, was short-lived. The Rise of The Zraak Rebellions occurred. Many Zraak were kept down by Leprol laws. The Leprol had enforced laws that discriminated Zraak kind. Zraak were often arrested more easily than Leprol. Zraak abuse was not illegal whereas Leprol abuse was. Zraak were also made into servants and slaves, the leaders of the New Dominion characterizing it as punishment for their close relationship with Kradus Kryle. Emperor Pylakim, the leader of the New Dominion, had ordered imprisonment of several old Zraak military figures. General Shancar, was placed in an insane asylum. A Karthla Servex named Edus had been raising a Jadel child in an abandoned Loccalian monastery. This Jadel, Skandalon, quickly rose to power and led a rebellion in secret among the Zraak. Quickly he rescued Shancar and other imprisoned figures. Eventually when the rebel force was large enough, an attack on the New Dominion capital was enacted. Cilask, the capital planet, was brought down and captured. Quickly this occurred with the rest of the planets of the New Dominion. Soon the Dominion in its old ways had returned. Culture Zraak culture is not a very complex thing, but is very hard to understand. It is a lifestyle bordered by brutality. Zraak, by nature, enjoy hurting things and getting rough with each other. Even females have a tough, brutal side to them. Philosophy The philosophy of the Zraak is to expand and grow numerous and strong. The Zraak do not accept weakness and believe that strength is a great deal of importance. The Zraak also have great belief in survival. After the great debacles with Confederacy Races, they often put survival first. The Zraak are also determined to serve Kradus well in their role as a part of the Dominion. With this in mind, they also have merciless actions in war and at times it may appear as if war is all that matters to them. Economy The economy of the Zraak is very simple as the race cares little for money. The government is in charge of the production of money which is valued by the worth of a metamorphic mineral called Cogn. The money is distributed to the people based on jobs. These jobs often involve a form of public service or military effort. Most service jobs however, have been taken up by Dominion artificial providers. Thus, the only jobs that are left are those that involve furthering the empire. Most Zraak are either in the military themselves or help create things they could be put to use by it. Most Zraak often dream of helping create weapons, however a select few are enlisted to this service. Often the creation of droids, mechs, and other robotics are what Zraak crave to do. However, this requires extreme expertise and intelligence, which must be obtained by attending Zraak educational institutions. Zraak use a system of Command economy. An economic system in which the government owns and operates all factions of production. Education Zraak education has high standards. Zraak begin their schooling at the age of 3. They must obtain high knowledge to even consider the military or jobs it provides. Zraak have 13 grade levels. At the end of the thirteenth year, they are given a large assessment of exactly how intelligent they are. This is called an Intelligence Assessment. The outcome is the individual's Intelligence Score. Lyceums come after schooling. Lyceums are, in essential, colleges. The most popular Lyceums include the University of Joulka, Segna Institution, Lyceum of Nnairg, and Feurng Academy. Government The Zraak government is an oligarchy, a type of government structure in which power effectively rests with a small number of people. These people could be distinguished by royalty, wealth, family ties, education, corporate, or military control. Oligarchies are often tyrannical, relying on public oppression and obedience to sustain power. Military The Zraak military is an extremely complex thing. It is widely feared by alien races and renown for being brutal, unforgiving, and merciless. Their ruthless reputation exceeds them. The Zraak Military Academy is an elite school built to train warriors. The Zraak ensure that this school turns even the weakest of creatures into powerful fighters worthy of being feared. Military Classes Infantry Zraak Infantry are essentially the bulk. They are also called the 'Footsoldiers', having the job of being amongst the battlefield and taking enemies out with their infantry weapons. The most common infantry weapon is the TS-83 Autoproject. Often infantry will fire thermal lasers. Still in progress Technology Zraak technology is above all else, brutal. It is often hard to decode, because of the way it's made. After the Kradus rose to power, he created a new system of technology for the Zraak to use. All modern Zraak technology follows a specific order and code, this is called Kravisen Kode. It is controlled ultimately by the Dominion Artificial Intelligence Hivemind (DAIH). This type of AI is made of Kradus' technological personality. As Kradus rose to power, he saved his personality into technology and uploaded it to many motherboards. It quickly took control of Zraak technology. Zraak technology is equipped with DNA recognition. It only allows Zraak to use it (though in some cases, the tech will allow other Dominion forces to us it). If a being other than a Zraak attempts to use it, the tech will attack it on its own. Most forms of the tech have their own mech forms they transform into to continue to carry out their goals even though they're not under use. For example: when a soldier dies, it's guns and weapons will roll up into spheres and move to where they detect more soldiers that could use them are. When a Zraak has fallen and is near death, their armor will inject them with various chemicals that will force them alive. Kravisen Kode A new system of technology formed and developed by Kradus himself, this technology puts various types hate-poetry. Zraak are able to read parts of the coding as "poetry" that puts to use many symbolisms that are hateful and full of negative emotions. Zraak have machines called Kode Reading Machines. A Zraak will sit within and have the machine encase them. The machine will then telepathically transport various codes and concepts into the mind of the user. These codes come with said emotions. When an alien uses this machine, they will already experience the visions of hate and negative feelings pour into their minds. If their mind is not strong enough, the coding can damage their psyche and leave them forever ruined. This was also done on purpose by Kradus to ensure nobody could discover what the coding meant. Living Technology Zraak are notorious for possessing various types of "living technology." This technology is often combinations of machine and biological material, or sometimes fueled by that material. Living tech is one of the rarest, and by far the most mysterious forms of Zraak Technolgy. Having gruesome effects, living tech can at times do more damage than intended. This type of technology was introduced just after Kradus rose, and in fact, was his idea. Control Constructs Klisinger Control Construct This is a flower bloom-shaped artificial intelligence housing device. It is powered by many Zraak hearts. Usually the amount of hearts varies on the size of the things it's powering, but it usually ranges from about twelve to around two hundred. Usually spikes surround it to protect it from hackers and offenders. The Sacrificer One of the strangest ways of powering and commanding Zraak battalions, the Sacrificer is a large hive-like machine with an actual digestive system. It requires live food to be powered. Often Zraak present it with alien enemies as tribute to this. Zraak perform strange, taboo rituals when presenting the victims to the machine. Though, Zraak have no known religions, it is theorized that these strange ceremonies occur because the Sacrificer is the closest thing to faith they will ever have, since the Idol Decimation. The Boiler Pits buried deep within Zraak worlds, these are enormous tar pits that boil massive heaps of bones, extracting various chemicals such as marrow out that they recreate into fuel for cities. Torture Devices Koh'nok Shredder The Koh'nok Shredder is a cone-shaped chamber that is lowered into a prisoner. The cone itself is made of many metallic rings that spin in different directions. On the inside, many long mechanical arms are attached to the rings. On the end of each arm is an array of actual Zraak claws, removed from dead corpses. When activated, the rings spin and begin cutting the victim inside. Eventually speed increases and after time, the victim is nothing but mulched meat. Nik'nok Flayer A cousin model to the Koh'nok, the Nik'nok is a simple circular platform in which the prisoner stands in. Their feet are clamped and their legs held straight with wires, so that they are forced to remain in this standing position. Surrounding the platform are many long pillars. Each pillar is equipped with long mechanical arms that also have Zraak claws on the ends of them. However these arms are much longer and have more joints, making them more tendril-like. Upon activation, the arms grip into the victim's skin and pull upwards and downwards, stripping them of it. The Brewer Among one of the most gruesome Zraak methods of torture. Massive pits are placed underground Zraak worlds. These pits are filled with a strange dark red fluid. Some of the fluid is proven to be blood, but the rest is uncertain. Large machines in the very bottom of the pit heat the fluid up to a boiling point. Zraak throw victims off of large "planks" from above into the liquid. The victim will be burnt by the liquid, but not the point of death, only to the point of excruciating pain. The fluid is also known to have strange chemical effects on the victim. The fluid causes boils, cancer and tumors, a disease similar to leprosy, fevers, infections, and other horrors. Aside from the chemical effects, this fluid does not affect Zraak, since the species often lives in extreme temperatures anyways. As an added cruelty, Zraak have installed more than just a heat supply under the fluid. In the belly of the machine, lie long mechanical arms that stretch quite far up. At the end of each arm is a long needle, some even equipped with added toxins and chemicals. They prod, poke, and stab the victims. Zraak also release hordes of tiny genetically engineered creatures, similar to leeches, into the pits to feed on the victims. These creatures are programmed to live inside intense temperatures and are not affected by the fluid in any way. Notable Figures General Skrath Shancar Shancar is the leader of the Zraak armies. He is extremely dangerous and considered insane. Serving as one of Lord Kradus' closest allies. Shancar was born on Joulka's fourth moon, Fulvuun. There he spent most of his life helping with the mining facilities on Fulvuun. After an accident causing the deaths of his father and brother, Shancar decided to devote himself to the military. He quickly climbed ranks within it. Eventually though his mother was killed by Dranzoot soldiers who vowed revenge against him after he destroyed one of their colonies in a mission during his days as a commander. After many more years, Shancar had made it to the rank of General and was soon in direct league with Kradus. Mortemalo Mortemalo is the result of an experiment performed by Zraak military scientists. Unlike all Zraak, Mortemalo has pure white scales and an enormous build. He is one of the strongest known Zraak. Mortemalo was involved with first contacts with the Mondarians. Mortemalo was born on Joulka, the Zraak homeworld. He was born during the Final Trial, the days that the most fearsome experiments took place. He was created as an elite warrior and became extremely powerful with the arts of aggression. Mortemalo's great strength and brutal fighting adaptivity allowed him to climb high in the ranks of military. Quickly he became a Doomlayer, some of the most skilled soldiers within the military. Rana Avault After her homeworld of Knorm was destroyed by Confederate forces, Rana was subject to living in an institution on Joulka built for children who had lost their homes in the war. She spent most of her days there becoming familiar with the simple, torturously plain room she was kept in and the foul-tasting food that was served. Category:Races of Ravena